


Willow Tree

by ksiezycowa_kaplanka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Western, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Victorian America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksiezycowa_kaplanka/pseuds/ksiezycowa_kaplanka
Summary: As cold winter turns to humid spring, a horrible storm blows a drifter, Dean Winchester, to Castiel's door. The men soon grow close by the long walks along the river and beneath the willow trees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song "Willow Tree" sung by Sophie Meiers  
> Have a listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prxVTzjPj-o

Rain dots the crystal clear window as thunder booms in the distance. The sky is an overcast grey, gloomy, and heavy upon the green horizon. 

Castiel sits in his armchair, comfortably perched at the window watching the wind twirl dry leaves and brush through blades of grass. Within himself he feels the warmth of the coming spring, but the nippy winter still persisted in the lengths of his fingers. 

He crosses his arms against his pristine white suit in an effort to warm himself by the drafty window. The rain dots grow into streaks and the sky becomes darker. Thunder rolls like angry boulders, sharp and heavy, directly above the incredible manor. 

Castiel, among others, live and work in a private estate nicknamed "The Angels" for its divine white exterior and beautiful gardens, and for its workers who also dress in white and pale browns. 

From the outside, the estate is an intimidating piece of architecture with columns that rose into the heavens and intricate sculptures greeting visitors at the door and along a stony path. A river ran beside it, powering a watermill at the rear for grinding grains and powering an air pump that blew on the embers of furnaces. An array of trees, bushes, and flowers decorate and dot the area beside it with narrow rocky paths to guide visitors and residents between the well raised blossoms. 

The man observes the sky as the clouds let sheets of rain beat the glass. Lightening pierces the horizon, striking something off in the distance and thunder following seconds later. 

"Staring out the window won't get these reports out in the morning."

Castiel wakes from his daze, turning to acknowledge his brother, Uriel. 

"Of course." Castiel says as he rose from his chair "There is always work to be done." 

They walk together through the network of halls and rooms where other Angels tirelessly worked on documenting everything they can find. Their goal: to have record of every new life, new death, new innovation, new downfall... They record anything and everything. 

'The Angels' is a private family business where those who seek to work must dedicate every part of them to the cause and leave behind any past they may have had. They must be dedicated to one family only, a family shrouded in ambiguity, but based on faith in their practice and work. Castiel cannot remember how he came to work here, but understands his purpose in watching over production and revising the latest data. 

With dark wooded floors and creme colored walls lined with intricate paintings, the space gave the illusion of narrow halls and crowded rooms, but were in fact dauntingly large. 

Castiel turns into a room behind Uriel, seating himself at a desk before a pen and paper ready to write. The long window in his work space provided little light by the darkening of the storm, but the insistent tapping of rain against the vaulted ceiling drew his energy into revising and rewriting drafted reports. 

As the evening progressed, so did the storm. Wind pressed up against the glass panels and it became so incredibly dark that Angels roamed the halls with candles in their hands and lighting lamps along their route. Castiel worked by the dim flickering light. 

"Castiel? You're still working?" Someone asked. 

Into his office came Gabriel, a small man with a flat face and devilish grin. He always had his pockets lined with sweets and his mouth sucking on one. The smell of strawberry came from his breath. 

"Yes, Uriel wants these reports by morning." Castiel says apathetically, signing a stack of reports and pushing them to the other side of his desk. 

Gabriel shrugs, "Everyone's already packed for bed. Don't stay up too late because Naomi won't be happy if you over sleep." He teases. 

Castiel grins, "I'm well aware of Naomi's prescribed consequences. Have a good night." 

With that, the Angel left for bed, leaving Castiel to his quiet work again. 

 

The storm did not cease during the coming hours as Castiel continued to work. The other stack on his desk shrank as the night aged. He felt himself dozing often and falling asleep into the crook of his arm with the pen still in hand. 

He woke suddenly from a crack of thunder, lightening illuminating his room. He shakes his head tiredly, deciding he couldn't give up on the reports just yet. 

Lamp in hand, he leaves his work space. He climbs the spiraling stairs upwards to the bedrooms. Snores and tired groans came from every door as he passed them, stopping at his and entering with a sigh of pleasant relief. 

In the modestly sized room he removes his garments and discards them to welcome the soft nightshirt and robe he cherished to return to every day. Already feeling refreshed and at ease, Castiel returns downstairs and goes into the kitchen. 

He let his tea steep in a cup as he continued to quietly walk about the estate, the bare pads of his feet barely making any noise in the comfort of the rainy night. Before returning to work, he retires to his chair at the window. 

The draft, the rain, the lightening, and the thunder did not cease. Lightening illuminates the landscape as thunder provided a rumbling crescendo for the next strike. The willow trees swayed in the wind and the rain kept pouring. 

He lost himself in the sights and sounds of such an intense storm. After a bitterly cold winter with no dusting of snow, the storm is a welcome sign for a healthy spring and colorful summer. Castiel takes note of the sound of the wind, howling low like a wolf, and the thunder like immense applause at the end of a play. This great natural performance cured his sleepiness and awakened him with new motivation. 

Within his imagination, the sound of thunder came in rhythmic raps. Three at a time, each set coming more hastily than the previous. Castiel opens his eyes. 

There were heavy knocks at the door, imploring him to open. 

Castiel rushes to the door, still in a daze and tying his robe shut. He opens the door. 

The wind immediately sweeps him back as he pries the heavy door agape, enough for his voice to pass between him and the visitor. 

"Good evenin'" says the visitor. Water drips off the edges of their wide brimmed hat. Only a set of plump lips were revealed by the lightening. "I know it's quite late and it's inappropriate weather to be makin' any proper introductions, but I wanted to ask if I could stay for the night." 

Castiel contemplates a moment. He can never turn a guest away, but only at Naomi's discretion. Guests are generally welcomed, the Angels hospitality is impeccable but outsiders are not typically welcomed without good circumstance. 

The stranger stood with their face shielded by the tall collar of a long coat, the brim of their hat still depositing water at their feet. Castiel looks back into the empty manor, contemplating his next decision. 

"Please come in." He says quietly, "I will find you a place to rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel shuts the door behind him and lets the heavy lock fall into place. The visitor sheds their coat and removes their wide brimmed hat. 

"Fine place you got here." The visitor says, "No wonder people call it 'The Angels'." 

Castiel watches the man tote a bulky square case to the arrangement of couches. He stops, and turns to him still at the door. 

Castiel is taken aback by the man's appearance. 

An angular jaw that led to plump pink lips and twinkling green eyes smile at him from the distance. Dark blonde hair slicked into a side part that greatly complimented the man's face, and dark circles under his eyes allude to his weariness. The man's fitted black vest excellently accentuates his physique when he removes a lapel jacket. 

"There's a bathing room I can take you to" Castiel chokes, "What can I get you? Some tea? Coffee? Perhaps you are hungry?" 

The visitor chuckles, "Now don't be in such a hurry, we haven't even introduced ourselves." 

He approaches Castiel, closing the distance between them with confident strides, "I'm Dean Winchester, and you are?"

Dean offers a handshake that Castiel receives with some hesitation, "My name is Castiel. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like." 

"That's very kind of you Castiel, or can I call you Cas?" Dean asks, still firmly holding Castiel's hand. 

"Cas is fine." Castiel adds. 

Dean releases his grasp, turning back to the couches and his case, "You seem nervous. Storm got you skiddish?" 

Cas shakes his head, "No sir, I'm just not accustomed to greeting visitors." 

"And whose job would that be then?" 

Cas thinks, "My brother and sister Uriel and Naomi, but they're currently indisposable." 

Dean removes his vest, "Yeah it's a little late for welcome parties. Storm blew me away from my horse, my brother back home is probably worried sick. All I've got is me and my case. I hope in the morning I can send out a letter to 'im and find my baby." 

"Baby?" Cas asks trying to coax the man into a guest room, but the Winchester fellow appeared comfortable with taking up residence on the couch. 

"Yeah, my horse 'Baby'. She's a beauty. Sleek black mare with the heart of stallion. She can ride for days but I know not to overwork the poor girl since she's so good to me." 

Dean leans back on the couch, arms behind his head, "So what is it ya'll do here? What do you do?" 

Cas is entranced by the man, "Why don't I settle you in for the night before any further discussion. Do you wish to bathe?" 

Dean shakes his head, "Nah, but can I take you up on that offer for a cup of coffee?" 

"Of course." Cas answers, "Let me take your wet clothes and hang them to dry for you."

The other man hands Cas his coat and hat. Quickly, Cas scampers barefoot to the laundry room, hung the visitor's clothes and returned to the kitchen where he set the pot to boil again and poured black coffee grounds into a mug. 

Cas feels a weight in his chest pulling towards the strange traveler. He is attracted to the man in some strange way. The way he talked, walked, and presented himself was incredibly different from what he's accustomed to seeing. The outsider does not appear to be a threat, but Cas can't help but think about what punishment Naomi may have in mind for welcoming the man into the manor without her permission. 

"I take you're one of the Angels that work here." A voice suddenly startles Cas. 

Cas nervously rubs at his chest, "Yes, I do work here." He says politely. 

Dean passes the threshold to the kitchen and perches himself against the counter, "What do you do?" 

"The Angels have an array of duties to tend to on a daily basis. I am specified to oversee publication and production of our latest data as well as revise and rewrite drafts that would move onto our Editors." Cas says, hearing the pot beginning to whistle. 

"What kind of data do ya'll collect?" Dean asks, toying with a spoon he'd taken from a drawer. 

Cas distracts himself with the whistling pot, "Everything." He says simply, "We document everything we can find and compile it into a library of knowledge. I've written some entries myself when I was just a fledgling but I find revising and editing the most fulfilling."

He pours the hot water into the cup, the grounds floating to the top but with a fine stir they sink and steep.

"Cream? Sugar?" He asks Dean. 

Dean shakes his head, "Black, thank you." 

Cas passes the cup to Dean, who takes a firm grip on the ear of the mug before testing the heat of it. 

"Hot." Dean says, "Come sit with me while this cools off." 

"I really shouldn't-" Cas began, "I still have some revisions to finish and reports to sign."

Dean's eyebrows furrow with concern, "Shouldn't?" He drawls, "But that doesn't mean you can't." 

Cas follows the man back into the main area, where the storm continues to beat the windows and the draft danced with the candles. 

He shivers. 

"Cold in here?" Dean asks. 

Cas nods, "A little, it's the draft from the windows." 

Dean glances at the window, "They're a little old, need some resealing..." He looks back at Cas, "Come have a drink with me." 

"Really." Cas insists, "It's late, you need some rest and I need to finish my work. Can I direct you to the guest room?"

Dean shakes his head, "Not right now, I'll see myself there when I finish my coffee." 

Cas passes a sigh of relief, "Of course, up the stairs, far right at the end of the corridor. Have a good night." 

He turns to leave, hearing a quiet "Good Night" from the traveler, he races up the steps and into his own room. 

Heart racing, Cas collapses into bed. He couldn't go back to his revisions and reports because his mind would be too distracted by the attractive traveler. Dean's charm and allure will certainly get him into trouble if he can't get rid of him by the following day. 

With the rain tapping at his window and the wind singing a low lullaby, Cas falls asleep with his thoughts consumed by the stranger Dean Winchester. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Castiel!" 

"Castiel!"

"CASTIEL!" 

Cas wakes suddenly, blinded by the morning light and deafened by the yelling in his ear. 

Sunshine pours through the slats of his window, leaving long shadows on the floor and walls. He turns to face the voice, surprised to see Gabriel. 

"What?" He groans, "It's still early." 

Gabriel shakes his brother harshly, "But Naomi is furious! She wants to see you right now." 

Cas feels his extremities go numb, "I'll be in her office in ten minutes. Let me get dressed." Panic overcame him, he'd forgotten about the events of last night. About the storm, Dean, everything. He knows Naomi will work him like a dog if he can't find a good excuse for letting the Winchester into the manor. 

He gathers himself quickly, buttoning his shirt and pants with trembling fingers and rushing to lace his shoes. Gabriel waits outside his bedroom, sucking on a lollipop.  

When Cas emerges from his room, he could barely finish buttoning the last button of his coat before his brother took him by the forearm and led him down the stairs and into the main area. 

Naomi and Uriel stood at opposite sides of Dean, who sat casually on the sofa drinking a cup of black coffee. 

"I've got him." Gabriel says, pushing Cas towards Naomi and Uriel, who were identically dressed in grey suits. Naomi had her hands clasped firmly against herself, a stern look regarding the disheveled angel. 

She takes a few steps towards Cas, her heels clicking on the stone floor and echoing throughout the vast room. He finishes buttoning his suit before standing upright and greeting the lady, "Good morning." 

"Castiel" she says sharply, "Care to explain who this is?" 

Cas glances at Dean, who eyes the duo as he drank, "This is Dean Winchester. I welcomed him into our home during the storm last night." 

"Which he did a fine job, m'lady. Hospitable and kind as anticipated by The Angels." Dean says, his voice filled with affirmation and cheerfulness. 

Naomi gives Dean a thin smile, "Of course, as expected. But Castiel's actions have disrupted our equilibrium. Having left his work unfinished and disrupting production, he will have to work even harder to garner our trust again." 

"Is this what this is about?" Cas inquires, "That I didn't have my work done?"

"Not only that, but I prefer not to speak of such matters in front of the visitor. Have you no discretion, Castiel?" Naomi purrs, pushing a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. 

"I do, sister." Cas responds, folding his hands behind his back, "I'll be sure to consult with you after this discussion." 

She purses her lips, chewing back a sharp reply before turning to Uriel, "Have him cleaned up and ready to leave by noon. There is work to be done." 

"Wait!" Dean says, rising from the couch suddenly, "What's gonna happen to Cas?" 

"I'm sorry?" Uriel scoffs, "That's between Naomi, Castiel, and I. What say do you think you have in this?" 

"I think I have a lot to say. Cas doesn't deserve punishment for giving a man some coffee to drink and roof from the rain. Let me repay my stay." 

Naomi and Uriel exchange glances as the green-eyed visitor waits for a response, "How?"

Dean looks to Cas, "I felt a draft coming from the windows, it shouldn't be this cold if you've got furnaces heating the place. I can fix your windows, make it more comfortable to live in." 

Cas' eyes widen and he grits his teeth. 

"I can be your handyman" Dean says with delight, "Don't have to pay me nothin', just a place to stay and some food to eat." 

Naomi picks at her fingernails, weighing the offer. She looks to Uriel who shifts his jaw in uneasiness. 

"Why don't we make a deal" Uriel begins, "you can stay, as long as you work and don't bother our Angels." 

"But if you don't..." Naomi continued, "We'll throw you out with only the clothes on your back." 

"Deal." Dean says without hesitation and Cas feels himself struggling to contain his frustration. 

"I've got a horse ma'am, my Baby, she's lost somewhere out in the woods not far from here. With your permission, I can retrieve her and she can help with some of the heavier work around here." 

Naomi agrees, chewing at her lip, "I'll have Samandriel accompany you so you don't go off on some funny business. As for Castiel, I want to see him in my office." 

"Of course." Cas bites. 

Dean picks up his cup of coffee, "Alrighty then, where do I meet this Samandriel fella?" 

 

Cas enters Naomi's pristine white office, standing before her mahogony desk as she seats herself at a large leather chair. Uriel accompanies her, standing at her side with his arms crossed. His eyes pierce through Cas' composed exterior. From within he was shaken and afraid. 

"I sense that you understand what you did was wrong?" Naomi asks, "I sense fear from you." 

"Yes ma'am." Cas says, "I knew I shouldn't have let him in without your permission but I knew it wasn't right in my heart to let him wander in the storm like that. Especially since there's nothing for miles from here." 

"Of course, good conscience should always outweigh the rules, however, do you understand the implication of this outsider's presence in our home?" 

He nods weakly, "He can disrupt our workflow, possibly turn some of us against the family. Father wouldn't be happy about that." 

Naomi nods, "This is our haven Castiel. Such a man can destroy the safest place where you can be. He can bring us down, he can betray us... What will happen if he finds out what we really are?" 

"He can sabotage us." Cas agrees, his eyes cast down into his hands. 

"Precisely." Uriel says, "Best you keep a sharp eye on him. I sense he can be both a valuable asset, and a disruption to our way of life." 

Naomi rises from her desk to approach Cas. She leans into him, trapping him under her watch, "Now, go back to work. I don't expect another mishap from you, otherwise, my punishment will be much greater. I want those unfinished reports done before lunch, and another set to be done before dinner. You will tend to the gardens every day now yourself." 

"The weeds have grown thicker, the storm has only fed them." Uriel says, "Best you get to work if you want to eat today Castiel." 

Cas rises from his seat, pushing Naomi away, "Yes brother, sister. I'll see you at lunch with those reports." 

 

He returns to his office, left the same way as it was last night. The candles had melted to their ends and dried wax stuck to the candlesticks. Cas set to work tidying up. He scrapes off the residual wax and polishes his lacquered cabinets and desk spaces from them. He leaves the office to retrieve more candles from the storage room. 

He passes other Angels who greet him as they usually do, passing along information, more reports, and comments on his revisions. By the time he returns to his desk, he'd brought back a handful of candles and a meter tall stack of paperwork. 

"So, what'd she say?" He hears from the door. 

At the threshold stood Cas' newest headache, Dean Winchester. He held a lollipop, no doubt from Gabriel. 

"Did you and Samandriel get your horse back?" Cas asks, refilling the candlesticks. 

Dean nods, entering the office, "Yeah" he says, voice obstructed by the lollipop between his lips, "Safe and sound. She was about a quarter mile down the road from here. Poor girl must've froze but she hasn't gotten the sniffles just yet."

Cas tries his best to ignore him, fully understanding his job and relationships with Naomi, Uriel, and father were at stake. Dean is going to get in the way, but he couldn't help but be thankful he was going to stay. The man could be an interesting addition to the manor, bring new life and new adventure to the otherwise predictable regime of work they are accustomed to. 

He sits down at his desk where Dean accompanies him, perching his thigh up on the edge as he continues to savor the lollipop. 

"So are these the reports that the lady had her knickers in a knot for?" Dean asks, passing a curious eye over the stack. Cas nods. 

Dean smiles, "With all due respect, this all seems like a load of crap to me. Lady needs to lighten up." 

Cas looks up from his work, "Why did you decide to stay?"

The other man shrugs, "It'll keep me out of trouble... For now. Have been driftin' and workin' for years between cities, might be nice to settle down for a bit before I move on." 

"Why do you move then? You said you have a brother, why not stay with him?" Cas inquires. 

Dean sighs, "He's got his own gig goin' on. He says he's a lawyer tryin' to bring 'justice' to the accused and all that stuff. It makes me happy to know he's happy, I just make sure to write to him often so he doesn't worry too much." 

"Do you have a family?" 

"Family?" Dean scoffs, "Barely... My father disappeared after our mother died. He's been driftin' too, writing to my brother occasionally but it's mostly silent from his end. I try to forget about him but sometimes I feel myself gettin' mad at him for abandoning us."

Cas' sympathy gets the best of him, "That's unfortunate. A shame you're so alone most of the time." 

Dean shakes his head, "Not always. I've got Baby and whoever I meet along the way. The ladies love me, I step into a watering hole and they just come flouncin'..." 

"I wouldn't be surprised with that handsome face of yours." 

Cas catches himself. He feels a blush creeping up into his cheeks when he realizes what he just said. He licks his lips nervously, faltering to respond. 

"Listen" he begins, "I need to finish these by lunch and-" 

"No worries." Dean smirks, pulling out an unopened lollipop from his pocket, "Just thought I'd sweeten your day." 

He presents it to Cas, who receives it gingerly.  

Dean gets up to leave, catching the door frame and turning to give Cas a wink. He watches in awe as the man turns down the hall with a wandering glance back at the starstruck Angel. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas toys with the unopened lollipop, twirling it between his fingers and glancing at it when he finds himself struggling to revise. 

The morning aged and the sun rose higher, the shadows shortening but the light still illuminating the vast office space. He races through last night's reports, signing final documents and preparing to submit them just short of lunch time. 

Dean didn't return since giving him the lollipop. Cas didn't have the slightest clue where he could be either. 

He races to Naomi's office with the tardy, completed reports. 

Standing outside her office, he waits to be summoned. 

"...And bring in whoever is outside." He hears her say. 

The door opens and out comes Dean, in a weathered white shirt and loose trousers. His suspenders hung loosely at his hips along with a dirtied rag. Cas feels his cheeks flush.

"Oh." Dean breathes in surprise at the sight of Cas, "After you." He holds the heavy door open for him, and Naomi welcomes the Angel into her office. 

The door shuts and Cas' pink cheeks do not subside. 

"You were certainly in a rush to get here." Naomi comments, eyeing his glowing appearance, "Good that you did, just in time for publication." 

He agrees, holding out the pile of paperwork "That's right... Just in time." 

Naomi leans back in her chair while she previews the reports, "That Dean Winchester is such a character, and stronger than I had anticipated. Just this morning he's managed to fix almost all the windows in the foyer, even the one where you like to sit and stare out the window. He said he'll plant coneflowers to attract more bees to pollinate our blossoms. He's very robust, I did not expect him to be so helpful." 

"He is trying to give himself a place here. Besides, his handiwork will be a welcome improvement to our deteriorating establishment." Cas says. 

Naomi nods, "It has been a long time since we've seen some renovations to this place. I'd imagine some colorful flowers and repainting can revive this otherwise dead landscape." 

There was a moment of silence between the two. Cas didn't know whether he should leave or wait for her permission. 

"I asked Gabriel to arrange one of the guest rooms for Mr. Winchester but I would imagine he'd run off with Michael or Raphael to do... heaven knows what." Naomi comments as she places her delicate signature atop a cover page, "Go check up on it and make arrangements if needed. If you see Gabriel, tell him I want to see him, his candied carelessness is getting him into too much trouble." 

Cas nods and bows upon exiting, letting the weighty doors close behind him with a heavy thud. 

He strolls past the editors, seeing Gabriel and Michael absent from their offices, he anticipates seeing them in the kitchens or chasing each other down the river. He first goes to fulfill Naomi's request of checking on the guest room for Dean. 

He slides down the brief staircase to the bedrooms, heading towards the guest room he'd originally recommended Dean to stay in. 

The guest rooms at the estate are identically furnished as the ones designated for the Angels, however, the guest room was more spacious with a larger window, bed, and a direct path to a personal toilet. This was to ensure as much privacy as possible, and sanitary indoor plumbing. 

The door was left ajar, and Cas politely knocks before entering. It was empty, but Dean's case and dried hat and coat lay messily on the perfectly made bed. He removes the belongings, slapping the bed and finding a cloud of dust twirling in the air. The sheets needed to be washed. 

Oftentimes, the Angels wash their own sheets when it wasn't the designated washing day. They use mild soaps, minimal fragrances and kept up with their own hygiene to prevent frequent washing, thus, deteriorating the sheets with time. 

Angels like Gabriel, didn't care for such standards, and to Cas' expectation, found the sheets to be unwashed and the shelves, dressers, and fixtures covered in a layer of dust. He sighs in annoyance, wondering where to begin and how to get back at Gabriel for leaving him with more work than he bargained for. 

He strips the bed of all the sheets, carrying the pile into the laundry room and drawing a basin of water. He dumps the sheets into the water, drizzles some castile soap, and sets a another basin of water to heat. 

Cas removes his white coat and folds up his sleeves to begin scrubbing on the washboard.  He scrubs every article, wrings it out, and lets it sit in the basin of hot water. Then, he drapes them over long wooden rods that protrude from the ceiling to dry. 

Returning to the guest room, he rummages through the dressers and closets for fresh sheets and finds none. He curses Gabriel again. 

"Damn him." He says under his breath, wiping the furniture of dust and dirt.

"Who?" 

Cas turns to find Dean in the doorway, looking into the room. 

"You seem to be everywhere today." Cas comments, continuing to work. He hears the other man enter the room and approach him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Dean offering something, "I thought this was yours." 

Cas looks to find Dean holding his coat, the one he'd abandoned in the laundry room by mistake. 

"Oh." He exhales, "Thank you." 

He takes the coat from Dean. His fingers graze over the other man's and Cas feels the familiar blush beginning to return to his cheeks. His heart begins to race. 

"You've been working pretty hard." Dean smiles, "So who's got you running all over hell's half acre?" 

Cas licks his lip nervously, "Naomi asked me to check up on your guest room, seeing that it was Gabriel's work, but he's left me some clutter to clean." 

"Little devil." Dean chuckles, "He's only got one oar in the water half the time but I'd never expect him to be so slick." 

The Angel watches the other man stroll around the room. He sweeps back one of the curtains and opens a window, allowing a fresh breeze to carry the scent of moist grass into the room. 

Cas continues to work, trying his best to regulate his beating chest and resist the rosiness on his face. But Dean continues to distract him. 

"Naomi's said she'll be tailoring me a uniform after I told her I plan to stay for a couple months. She said she can't have me 'wandering so naked' all the time." He says. 

Cas shrugs, "We're accustomed to uniforms... Your lack of ensemble disrupts our equilibrium, but more so our aesthetic." 

He hears Dean settle on the bed directly behind him, a boot drops. 

Cas leans forward to reach for a far away candlestick to dust, feeling Dean's eyes on him. 

"I don't know how much choice I have... But I want a suit like yours. I think I'd look pretty suave." He jokes. 

Cas continues to reach for the candlestick, growing frustrated as his fingers graze the base but not far enough to reach. 

"You'd look good in a sack for potatoes, I don't think you really need a suit." He grits. 

Dean's hand snatches the candlestick from his short grasp, "Thanks." He says simply, handing him the ornament. 

Cas tries to amend his comment by quickly walking away from the other man, pretending to gather the candlesticks. 

"Ya'll got a shirt I can borrow? Figured I wear something nice for lunch and for the tailorin' I'll be getting afterwards." Dean says. 

Cas, half a dozen candlesticks in hand, motions to the dresser, "In there." 

"Where are you going with all those? Need help?" 

"With what?" Cas says, momentarily dazed by the green eyes staring back at him. 

"The candles." 

He looks down at his full arms, "Oh! Need to be washed..." He says quickly before rushing out of the room and into the next one. 

 

Cas slams the door shut and allows the candle sticks to fall from his hands. He rubs at his eyes and groans. 

_Who is this man and why is he doing this to me?!_

With an exasperated sigh, he sits in a nearby chair, a plume of dust emerging from the cushion. 

_Dean Winchester, the drifter, the traveler... The man will be the end of me._

_What are these feelings? And why? Has he got me under a spell?_

_He says he'll be staying for a couple months... Will I be like this until he leaves?_

He gathers the candlesticks from the floor, blinking back his dissatisfaction with their current state of affairs. 

_No I won't!_

He suddenly realizes. 

_Like a child with a new toy, by nature, I cherish his presence and persona just by his novelty._

Dismissing any remaining frustration, Cas leaves the empty room.

 

He arrives to lunch late, finding an empty seat beside Nathaniel and Bartholomew enjoying a bowl of thick soup. 

"Look who's finally here!" Gabriel shouts from another table, "We were just talking about you, come sit with us and hear all about it." 

Cas shakes his head, "Thanks but no thanks." He reaches for a helping of soup and a slice of bread, pretending to ignore his boisterous brother.

Michael laughs, "What's got you lagging? That guest room isn't done yet. Naomi's going to be pissed" 

Cas picks up his bowl, "If Gabriel knew the difference between powdered sugar and dust, it would be. Please excuse me." 

The room erupts into snickers as he walks out of the dining hall. He goes to the main room and sits in his cherished chair. Savoring the quiet, he watches the fluffy clouds pass over the afternoon sun, the world going grey for those few seconds before returning to a bright glow. 

Birds sang and dove into the long grasses for emerging earthworms and horses whinnied as Samandriel rounded them to the stables. For a few moments, Cas felt himself at peace. His chin perched on a warm hand and legs comfortably crossed, he contemplated nothing, thought of nothing, and did nothing. 

After a rainy night, the air felt pure and welcoming. He finishes his serving of soup and leaves the manor to stroll in the growing gardens. 

The river ran furiously, emptying its overflow into a lake miles from the manor. Grass grew densely in the surrounding area and trees began to sprout small blossoms in preparation for bloom. The branches of the willows were still bare, but some sported fluffy nubs that could are fit for a newborn rabbit's tail. Cas pets one these, its browning shell falling into the grass and blowing away in the breeze.

He looks to the road that leads to his home and saw nothing on the horizon but some trees and an array of hills. The clouds left their trailing shadows on the wavy thickets of grass, and the scent of the earth permeated the air. He nods in approval, "Beautiful." 

Returning inside, he returns to work on his new stack of reports and revisions. He pens his signature and marks every mistake before passing it on to the other side of his desk. The breeze that blew from his window grew colder as the sun set. The candles were lit again in the halls where Angels roamed and Cas signs his last cover sheet before contently sighing at his success. 

He exits his office and sends his finished reports to Naomi before going back to the laundry room to check on the guest room sheets. 

Dry and ready, he returns them to the guest room, empty to his approval. 

He dresses the bed, fluffs the pillows and arranges the duvet to be presentation ready. The candlesticks were washed and replenished with fresh candles, a box of matches left behind for lighting convenience. He retrieves an oil lamp from a storage closet and fills the canister with oil and lights the felt tip. The room flickers to life. 

Cas reconsiders dinner and retires to his room, waiting until bedtime to reemerge to the main room where he can sit in his chair and admire the world's beauty from behind the window.  

He tidies his bed and reads a book before hearing the familiar click of the bedroom doors of other Angels who've also retreated for the night. The snores came and Cas found it safe to roam again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coneflowers are little yellow flowers that are great for attracting bees and pollinating fauna in the region


	5. Chapter 5

Cas peers outside his bedroom door, surveying the halls and listening for the tired Angel snores. Tip-toeing out, he makes his way to the libraries, finding himself a novel to browse through. 

He turns the hard cover to a beautiful illustration. Cherubs frame the ornate title page and the gold leaf shines brightly in the early night light. He lights a lantern and allows it to lead him out and into the kitchen. 

Making himself tea as he did the night before, he thumbs through the introductory pages as he waits for the kettle to boil. It whistles its familiar tune and is silenced when taken off the stove. Water cascades over the infuser, and the delicate aroma of peppermint fills the kitchen. Sweetening it with a dab of honey, Cas takes hold of the cup's ear and goes to his usual place at the window. 

He rounds the corner and stops suddenly at the sight of a shadow in his chair. The moon's gleam poorly illuminated the stranger's features, leaving only an unrecognizable silhouette. 

The stranger turns, "I thought I'd find you here." it says in a familiar voice. 

"Dean!" Cas says in a loud whisper, "Please don't startle me like that!"

The man's features are revealed: his chiseled jaw line, well groomed hair, and plump pink lips that spoke to him softly. 

"Didn't mean to scare ya." Dean says, rising from Cas' beloved chair and seating himself in the next one, "Just wanted to see you again." 

Cas bitterly glances at him, settling himself into his armchair. 

"How did you know I'd be here tonight?" He asks. 

Dean purses his lips in a smirk, "Gabriel's a chatterbox, I've only been here... what? A day? And I've already got all the manor's gossip in my little finger." 

"And Gabriel told you I would be here?" Cas asks raising an eyebrow. 

"He said you're usually here most nights." Dean nods. 

Cas sets his tea down on the wooden coffee table, "If Gabriel doesn't keep his mouth shut, and Naomi finds out..."

"It'll be our little secret." Dean interrupts, leaning toward the table to take Cas' cup of tea, winking, and taking a cautionary drink, "Peppermint?" 

Cas had no words. 

He feels his body warm, rosiness rising in his cheeks and tongue licking his lips nervously. He is mesmerized by the green eyes staring back, and the friendly face turning into a joyful grin. Dean's eyes always seem to laugh, and his flawless smile makes Cas melt. 

Dean spoke, "Naomi's got me hoein' the garden tomorrow. She say's it'll be time to plant the season's crop soon and told me to turn over fresh dirt." 

The spell is broken, and Cas' gaze falls to his cup on the table, smudged with the wet imprint of Dean's lips. 

"I will be there with you." He says, "Naomi is unhappy about last night, she's having me work the gardens." 

Dean leans back into the couch, "It'll take a couple weeks to get a full crop and the flowers to bloom. We've got our work cut out for us, and you still got a yuppie job to care for." 

"Yuppie?" Cas questions.

Dean chuckles, "Yuppie, as in, a 'gentleman's' job. Sittin' behind a desk... Unskilled hands..." 

Cas leans in for his tea. He brings it to his lips, deliberately avoiding where Dean had drunk from. 

"I suppose you could call me that." He says, taking a drink. 

"I didn't mean it like that..." Dean says apologetically, "I didn't mean to offend you." 

Cas keeps the cup of tea at his lips, letting the aroma of peppermint play at his nose before continuing, "You haven't offended me. But it does bother me that you're wasting a good night's sleep on empty conversation with me." 

Dean chuckles, concealing a smile behind a thoughtful finger, "I just want to talk to you. Is that too much for a man to ask?" 

Cas shakes his head, replacing the cup of tea onto a coaster, "Of course not, but Naomi won't be happy to have you sleeping in." 

"I won't." Dean reassures, "I'll stay up all night if I have to to make sure I'm not too late to work." 

"I don't recommend you do." Cas says, flipping open his novel to the first pages. 

Dean leans on his elbows, "Then... What do you recommend?" 

"I think..." Cas glances up at Dean. 

Dean's green eyes sparkle in the moonlight, the wrinkles of his eyes like rays of sun and the shadowy stubble at his chin like a sculptor's chisel. Cas suddenly feels lost, looking at the man's face and his eyes constantly trailing up and down the length of his neck to the quirked eyebrows. 

The lines on his face add dimension to his features, and the healthy flush in his cheeks was hidden beneath tanned and weathered skin. Rugged yet gentle, Dean's face alone could melt even the coldest winter ice. 

After a moment, Dean speaks, "You think I should..." 

Cas feels that his lips are dry and nervously licks them. 

"I...I've lost my train of thought." He says quietly, still staring at the man across from him. 

"Let's review." Dean says playfully, exchanging his seat across from Cas to one sitting directly next to him, "We were talking about Naomi bein' unhappy that I'd be up late and-"

"I remember now." Cas interrupts, "I was going to recommend you go to sleep and be sure to be up early tomorrow morning." 

Dean sits back in his chair, giving Cas a lighthearted shove, "You want to get rid of me that bad?" 

Cas flushes pink, "Yes! No?"

Dean takes the novel from Cas' hands, "Yes or a no?" He asks, holding it high above the other man's head. 

"No!" Cas grits, "I just want to read my book." He reaches for his book but Dean drops it into his lap. 

"You like stories? 'Cause if ya do, I've got loads you're gonna want to hear." Dean teases. 

Cas bites his lip, giving the other man an impatient look, "What kinds of stories?"

Dean claps a strong hand on Cas' shoulder, "Good night buddy." 

"You didn't answer my question!" Cas exclaims, watching Dean rise from his chair. 

Dean turns, walking backwards, "I thought you just wanted to read your book?" He teases. 

Cas glares at him, "You're still not answering my questions." 

Dean winks, "Sweet dreams." before disappearing into the dark corridor. 

Cas rubs at his tired eyes, thoroughly frustrated with Dean's playful teasing. He is equally satisfied and disappointed with tonight's interaction. 

He felt like he  _was_ making strides towards rejecting Dean, or being more accommodating of another handsome addition to the household. 

Dean is a just another worker, albeit not his brother, but another person that occupies an area of the spacious estate. 

But Cas is finding the Winchester to be becoming a distraction rather than a coworker or cohort. 

Cas rises from his chair, still pensive, and returns to the kitchen. He discards the tea and retires to his room, disappointed that he'd abandoned his nook and novel. 

 


End file.
